hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam )
{{Infobox |Box title = South Vietnam 南ベトナム |image = File:South_VIet_Ref..png |imagewidth = 250 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = fanmade and supporting character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Attributes Appearance South Vietnam has an identical appearance to her sister, North Vietnam (who is currently the unified Vietnam) albeit with an orange to peach colored ao dai with the white pants swapped out for a white flowing skirt. She also carries two baskets that are tied onto both ends of a stick. Inside are some lotuses, hay and two chicks (one with a half shell on their head). Like her sister, South Vietnam has honey gold eyes with dark brown hair. Before the two were split, she had long shoulder-length hair tied into a low ponytail. During her time as a French Colony, she wore a messy bun. She cuts her hair shorter after the split and uses a white ribbon to tie it into a half ponytail. South Vietnam's structure is petite and has a hidden curvy figure. South Vietnam is also shorter and lighter than her northern counterpart; most likely due to the differences in strengths. 'Personality and Interests' Originally a noble turned farmer, South was described by others as ingenuous and demure but was unpredictable in her actions. Despite this, the girl was easy to intimidate and would constantly worry over everything; obsessing over her mistakes and whether or not she was bothering others. She harbored an interest in Western Culture and disliked anything that was too expensive to afford. South Vietnam was noted to have been frugal with her money but often sold things at cheap prices. Out of the two, South Vietnam was always weaker and more submissive. This made her the more compliant one out of the two. North Vietnam was implied to have killed South Vietnam during the Fall of Saigon on April 5th 1975. After her death, many Nations seem to have forgotten her existence either out of trauma or ignorance. Relationships 'North Vietnam AKA Vietnam' South Vietnam maintained a positive, close and healthy relationship with her older sister up to 1955. Before the the end of WW2 and their division, the two spent almost every second with eachother. Enjoying many activities together despite their contrasts in personality, They thought highly of eachother and cared for eachother dearly. As an older sibling, North Vietnam was the one who mostly protected South, while South Vietnam mostly hid and dissaproved of the violence. However, they did aid eachother as much as they could during their time of need. The sisters often wanted what was best for eachother, and thus was what brought on their fateful argument over Communism and Capitalism, marking a rare moment of disagreement between the two sisters (another being the Trinh-Nguyen war which caused a temporary split and a war that North Vietnam won, however, it ended in treaty and not by force). Upon North Vietnam's return to South Vietnam's house in hopes to reunite them both in 1975, it was implied North was forced to kill her after South struggled in desperation to keep her independent status going. In present day, North still remembers her sister but many don't bring South up in a conversation around or with her. South Vietnam called North Vietnam "chị lớn" while North called South "em gái". 'America' Both her former mentor, and best friend, the two nations held a symbolic relationship which impacted the rest of the world even after her dissolvation. During the time the spent together, America had doted on her lovingly and saw South Vietnam as a seperate individual from her sister with her own value. South Vietnam reciprocated his friendly affection for her and thought of him highly; believing that he was really a hero who would save her. At times, some could say that they loved eachother. Despite this, America was never able to understand the Vietnam sisters, and at times ended up contributing to South Vietnam's downfall. Towards the end, the genuine friendship between the two grew sour as more and more nations began to disapprove of how America was dealing with her situation, and as more damage was being dealt to South Vietnam. After learning of her death, he formed a mixture of depression and guilt nicknamed "Vietnam Syndrome" until winning the Gulf War almost 15 years later. In present day, he is one of the few nations who remembers South Vietnam and reminds himself to never forget her. 'France' During the time of French Colonization, South Vietnam was called Southern Indochina. While originally showing resistance towards him, she dejectedly submitted to him after a crushed uprising in 1916. France, on the other hand, found her more gentler and less of a problem to deal with than her sister. In summary, South Vietnam had a mostly quiet life as a French Colony and her government was given International Diplomatic Recognition in 1950. In the present, he avoids talking about her in public but does when someone brings it up in private. 'Japan' Prior to the end of the Nguyen dynasty, The Vietnam sisters and Japan had gotten along relatively well. With a good enough trade that was even allowed after his isolationism (through Netherlands, of course). During WW2, France surrendered his Indochinas to Japan. This caused some rifts as both Vietnams didn't really like him or the way he treated their situation. However, South did respect him to some degree as he did try to promise their independence away from France and him if Japan won. During the Vietnam War Japan tried to encourage some negotiations between the two. Japan doesn't seem to remember South Vietnam. 'Thailand' A former rival turned close friend. During the Siamese-Vietnamese wars, South was captured by him once. This ended in the angrier and older North Vietnam taking her back and forcing Thailand out of Vietnam and Cambodia all together. This changed again when Thailand tried to take over Cambodia and force the sisters control out, but this ended in the Vietnam's and Thailand agreeing to look after Cambodia together. During her time as a lone South Vietnam, Thailand and her got along relatively well, with Thailand taking her side against the North. In the present, Thailand is one of the nations who doesn't remember South Vietnam unless he is reminded of her. 'South Korea' A close friend of South Vietnam. While he was quite determined to impress South Vietnam, he ended up damaging her on several occasions and even left a few messes even after her death. However, the two Souths enjoyed eachothers company and found both of their situations relatable; A Southern nation fought/was fighting a sibling for what they believed in. This allowed them to bond quite easily when he arrived to give her aid and advice. During the course of his support, he tried his best to keep South Vietnam safe despite his frequent misunderstandings between him and her, while South appreciated his help and enjoyed his prescence. In the present day, her death haunts him but South Korea continues to support modern-day Vietnam. 'Australia' Initially, Australia was very much enthusiastic about helping the weaker Southeast Asian Nation, treating her like a little sister and praising her; being one of the few nations to be her advisors prior to the Vietnam War (the others being South Korea and America). South Vietnam treated him with respect, and thought he was a 'cool' person to look up to. However, as the Vietnam War dragged on, Australia found himself less and less willing to help her until he finally broke during the 1968 Tet Offensive. Australia began to consider withdrawing from the war entirely and eventually did in 1972. In the present, Australia doesn't remember South Vietnam at all and avoids her name entirely. 'New Zealand' Prior to the Vietnam War, New Zealand was the one who considered her fate carefully; wondering if South Vietnam would be doomed from the start or not. In the end, he went off with Australia to fight against North Vietnam. However, he grew less willing to fight over time due to finding the fields too violent and Australia growing less and less enthusiastic over the whole situation. He soon pulled out of Vietnam alongside Australia in 1972. In the present, New Zealand doesn't seem to remember South Vietnam. 'England' England was North and South Vietnam's caretaker shortly after WW2; France being too weakened to take care of the two Indochinas. It was described that the two sisters were a mess when he saw them and that Britain tried to ease things off of them. This was when a 6 month operation began however, as Britain removing the Viet Minh from South Vietnam managed to stir up some troubles in Saigon. England ceded control over to France in 1946, and the war continued as the 1st Indochina War. He seems to remember South Vietnam as he was the one who mostly comforted America shortly after her death. Trivia *South Vietnam's birthday corresponds with the founding of the State of Vietnam in June 14th 1949 (which later became the Republic of Vietnam in 1955). However, the date of the State of Vietnam referendum (which was the official day that a new government would be decided for the State of Vietnam) was October 26th 1955, which could count as a birthday. Another birthday could be July 20th 1954, when South and North were split in the Geneva conference. ''As the State of Vietnam was the root of the two latter birthdays, the creator went with the founding of the State of Vietnam. *She may be referred to as '''South Vietnam' or the Republic of Vietnam. Her'' former title was '''State of Vietnam' until the State of Vietnam refurendum. *Her original design was a young woman wearing an orange ao dai with long front bangs and a short back. Another was quite similar, but her hair was chopped messily to chin-length and had two Hoa Mai flowers placed between both her ears. *She had a bike and motorcycle as a means of transport. According to America, South could also perform some pretty 'sick' moves with them too. *South Vietnam is knowledgable in hand-to-hand combat as an expert in Vovinam. She uses an AK47 Rifle as a weapon of choice. *During the Vietnam War, many countries supported her whether or not they were actually involved in the fighting but eventually began to lose focus on her and rather on the Nations who were dealing with the situation and demanded that the countries stationed there should just leave due to the lack of progress and damage they were causing to themselves and the Vietnam sisters. By the time her allies left, many found South Vietnam to be unimportant both strategically and economically; many countries even considering her to have been a lost cause from the start. *The Vietnam Sisters are twins. However, the possibility they may be fraternal still stands due to their different eye shapes and height. **It's also possible that a third family member existed, which could've been middle Vietnam (Annam). Prior to 1949, it's likely that this Middle Vietnam acted as a motherly or fatherly figure to both Cochinchina and Tonkin before it was split in two to contribute to both North and South Vietnam *While her human name is yet to be decided, several choices have been: Mai An, Tien Ba, Xuan Tuyen with a last name of''' Chung, Trinh, Nguyen or '''Trung. As an english name, Cheryl would be nice. *''South Vietnam's creator (Nononon) is aware that her character is a bit too depressing and serious for the actual series. Please forgive me for any mistakes made and tell me if a thing is off historically. Though, she did try her best to make this character be as accurate as possible. My deviantart is Otakuhime-chan, which is silly because I had that deviantart since I was like 11 years old but i still use it (i dont like my username on deviantart but it has been 3 years since then). ''(◡‿◡✿) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia